paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Killer Species
This is a PAW Patrol Creepypasta crossover. WARNING There is some ChaseXSkye, ElsaXCliffjumper and RockyXTundra in here and TONS of blood and gore. You have been warned......... Author's Note I read this scary book series (finished the third one a few days ago) and I was thinking about adding a few PAW Patrol characters in here. P. S. There is some mild violent sequences in here. Summary Weird creatures are out and about in Adventure Bay! Can Tundra, Rocky and Everest find out who's creating them? Episodes Season One 1: Creatures from the Swamp Story Episode One Prologue A man in a lab coat looked out into the swampy marsh. The place was crawling with snakes that ruined the environment and he wanted them gone. He grabbed a remote control from his speedboat. In the back of it, there were two cages with alligator-like creatures. But they didn't look like normal gators. They had long bird-like necks and flaps of skin on the sides of their front legs. They also had red eyes that were like a bird of prey's. The man pushed a button on the remote and the cages opened, letting the creatures free. The man called their breed Ptrogators, but the two hybrids had actual names. One was Crusher and the other Smasher. Both had only one thing on their minds: food. They emmidiately saw a snake, slithering up a tree. Using their flaps of skin, the Ptrogators glided towards the snake. It didn't notice them until Crusher got her teeth around its head! The snake didn't stand a chance. It was gone in five minutes, suppying the Ptrogators with a meal. The man smiled evilly and looked down at a half-grown Golden Retriever mix puppy, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the boat. That was the man's special pet. His name was Cujo (if ANYONE has EVER seen Stephen King's Cujo, he's named after the crazed dog. He's not rabid, don't worry, but he's just as dangerous!). "Aren't they beauts, master?" Cujo snarled, pleased with their creatures. "Indeed," the man replied. "Soon, those snakes would be long gone by the time Crusher and Smasher are done!" "Let's call them back, shall we?" Cujo asked. His master nodded and pressed a button on the remote. It sent a signal to green collars around the monsters' necks, and they slunk towards their cages. Once they were secured inside, the man got into the boat's driver seat and they sped off, as the rain fell and the thunder rolled. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Chapter One: The Storm Tundra curled herself up in a tighter ball in her PupHouse, as the rain soaked her PupHouse comepletely. She jolted awake once she heard the toll of the thunder, bumping her head in the process. "Owwww!" Rubbing her head, Tundra shivered underneath her Frozen blanket. Thunder. That was the worst part of thunderstorms. Thunder boomed again, causing Tundra to scream and activated her tag to call Rocky in the process. "'''Tundra?!"' Rocky's voice crackled in alarm through the husky's PupTag. "Are..are you alright?!"'' "Mnh," Tundra whimpered. "I-I'm fine....just...can I sleep with...you tonight?" "'''Yeah,'" Rocky voice cracked through the PupTag. "Be my guest!"'' Tundra pumped her paw in victory and, blanket draped over her back, crept slowly and quietly next door to Rocky's PupHouse. The silver-furred mutt kept his PupHouse door open and reclutantly let the rain pour down on him. On the next clap of thunder, the cocoa husky girl yelped and raced, blinded into Rocky. The silver dog put his paws around his friend. "Don't worry," Rocky reassured the trembling husky. "You're safe now...." As soon as Tundra calmed down, she and Rocky retreated to the silver mutt's PupHouse. Tundra was still shaking with fear and her blue eyes dilated in fear. Rocky gently licked the side of her forehead. "Wanna go inside the Lobby?" Rocky asked. Tundra nodded. "Ok," Rocky said, standing up. "C'mon, Snow pup. Let's go." The two raced for the Lookout doors and snuggled by the TV. Rocky nuzzled Tundra as the two puppies were curled up under the blanket. "Don't worry," Rocky whispered to Tundra. "As long as I'm around, I won't let that storm scare you....." He set his head down, his tail wrapped protectively around Tundra's, as they settled in for the night. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Tundra woke up to light pouring down on top over her. For a moment, she forgot where she was until she saw the silver mutt sleeping next to her. The husky sat up and shrugged the blanket off. She suddenly felt an early morning itch on her ear and lifted her leg for a scratch. She felt her tail whack something cold and moist. She turned her head around and saw what she hit; Rocky's nose. "Oh my gosh, Rocky! I'm so sorry!" Tundra said, trying to hide the giggle that was trying to escape from her mouth. Rocky grunted groggily and looked up at the cocoa husky. A small smile on his once tired muzzle. "S'ok," Rocky said. He got up and stretched. "Wanna go have some breakfast?" "Yes please!" Tundra barked, "wait up!" As soon as she got through the doors, she screamed bloody murder. "ROCKY!" The silver-furred mutt whipped his head around and saw...something. He didn't know what it was, but it looked like a cross-breed of an alligator and a monster of some sort. "Hang on, Tundra!" Rocky yelped. "I'm coming!" Rocky jumped into the fray between the monster and Tundra, barking and snarling. The creature reared up on its hind legs and shrieked in Rocky's face. The puppy wouldn't back down. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" Rocky shouted at the top of his voice. He jumped up and bit into the monster's neck. It tossed the puppy off with its powerful claws, causing a three deep cuts on Rocky's left side. He landed in front of Tundra, who was staring hard at him, trying not to cry hystarically. "Rocky.....R..ROCKY! Wake up, Rocky! Wake UP!" Tundra cried, urging the mutt to get up. Ryder came out from around the corner with a shotgun in his hand. The creature was too busy to notice the 10-year old, because of the two dogs before it. Tundra shut her eyes, prepared to die. Ryder lifted the gun, and pulled back the trigger. BANG! BANG! Then....everything went black. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Chapter Two: Rocky's Appointment & Inspecting the Corpse Tundra paced outside the hospital. The rest of the PAW Patrol waited in the waiting room. The door opened and Rosie stepped out, decked in her nurse outfit, along with Marshall, decked out in his medical uniform. After them came out Dr. Emily. "Well," Dr. Emily said. "We have some good news and we have some bad news." "What's the good news?" Smoky asked, anxious to hear if his brother was ok. "The good news is; Rocky has a 1/40 chances of living," Rosie told them. The pups whimpered a little in excitement. "The bad news is," Marshall said, fidgiting his paws. "That he's going to have three scars on his side." Crystalist held up her paw. "Doesn't matter," Crystalist said. "He's alive. That matters." "But, it's a 1/40 chances that he would live," Tundra pointed out. "That doesn't mean he won't die," Dr. Emily reassured the cocoa husky. "He just won't remember much." "Is it ok if we see him?" Everest questioned, half nervously and half excited. Rosie shook her head. "He needs his rest, guys," Rosie said. The pups sighed in disappointment. "But," Ryder pointed out, "that doesn't mean that you can't contact him on your PupTags." "Ooooooooh," the dogs said. "Will there be anything wrong with him?" Princess asked. "Not that we know of," Dr. Emily said. "But I'm sure he'll be ok." With that, the pups headed home, Tundra's head slightly hanging. "He did this for you," Tundra whispered to herself. "As soon as you contact him, tell him thanks! And don't burst into tears!" They hopped into their vehicles and drove off, the dogs heading to the Lookout and Ryder heading to the other side of town. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Ryder took the corpse to Darcy. A Norwigean Elkhound who was a Cryptozoologist. He went inside a building and went into a room that was marked: DARCY. He set the body on an examinating table. "Do you know what this is?" Ryder demanded. Darcy inspected the creature's body. "I don't really know," Darcy said. "Why do you need to know?" "It attacked Tundra and left Rocky in stitches." Darcy was ataken aback. "WHAT?!" Darcy cried. "Even though I dislike Rubble, it doesn't mean that I don't like Rocky and Tundra! For them, I'll study this creature. I won't come up with an answer right away, but I might come up with one." Ryder thanked her, and went out of the building. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Chapter Three: The Video & Rocky Lives Cujo and his master were greatly depressed that Smasher's brother was dead. They sent him out to find Ryder and his PAW Patrol, but got shot in the process. It went after the husky, which caused the Blue Heeler mix to go crazy and the boy to shoot him. They took the mutt to the vet, and also left with the body. "Shall we try again, master?" Cujo asked. "I saw Crusher lay eggs the other day, so we could try again." That did it. The man stood up and looked down at his pet. "What did you say?" Cujo cleared his throat. "I said; Crusher's having babies." "That's my boy!" The man said, scratching Cujo behind the ears, before striding off into the hallway. He set up a cloning machine and instructed Cujo to fetch Crusher. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° A few weeks later, Crusher's first egg hatched. Smasher nuzzled his mate. "That'll teach them," the man snarled, "to not mess with my creations!"-he turned to Cujo-"You keep an eye on them." "I will not fail you, master," Cujo said, running out of the room. He'll keep an eye on them. Especially the mix breed. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Rocky awoke to a bright light shining down on him. The silver-furred mutt looked up. He felt something around his neck. It was a cone collar. Rocky didn't mind it very much, besides, he had to wear one when he got ear mites. The pain in his side, he couldn't handle. Rocky turned his head around and saw the stitches. Was this from that monster that attacked Tundra? Rocky thought. After the accident, his memory was kinda concked out, looking down at his PupTag, he contacted Tundra. "Snow Pup....? You there?" "R...Rocky?"'' the Snow pup criedun unusion. ''"Are...are you.....alive?" "Of course," Rocky said. "What makes you think that?" "N...nothing....I just..thought there'll be something wrong with you. Th..that's all!" "Don't worry, Tundra....I'm alive........." Rocky whispered. "R..Rocky...I just wanted to say....um................thanks for...saving me." 'Tundra said, her voice catching. "I'll probably be coming home as soon as I get confirmination," Rocky said. "But I ''will be wearing a.........-he gulps- a cone..." Rocky heard Tundra on the other end slightly giggle. "I'll see you later," Rocky said. "Bye." ''"Bye, Ro-Ro....." 'Tundra's voice crackled over the PupTag. Then, Rocky looked up. To his horror, there was a video of the monster that attacked Tundra, and two others in the swamp! Rocky's heart beat fast. There were more. More than just the one that attacked...... °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Scary Category:Dark Category:Death Category:Stories